


World Cup Fever

by Pennyplainknits



Series: Padacakes [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennyplainknits/pseuds/Pennyplainknits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More Baker!Jared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	World Cup Fever

Jared was using a small frosting knife to frost the last of a batch of cupcakes when he heard the click of the door opening. Jensen had gotten into the habit, once he had started work, of letting himself into the back door of Padacakes on his way home from the office. Jared had no complaints- he liked having Jensen there as he tidied the kitchen or frosted cupcakes, especially when Jensen decided he wanted to help. Despite the practice, he still got frosting everywhere, and what kind of boyfriend would Jared be if, upstairs at the apartment, he didn't check him all over to make sure he was completely clean?

"Hi," Jensen said, comping up behind him and kissing Jared's neck, just under his ear.

Jared carefully put the cupcake down before he twisted round and kissed Jensen hello, tugging briefly on this bottom lip the way he knew Jensen liked.

"Hey," he said "good day at work?"

Jensen leaned against the counter and looked at the cupcakes longingly. Jared smiled to himself. He'd deny it, but Jensen had a sweet tooth, with Jared loved to indulge. Watching Jensen lick the frosting off a chocolate cupcake was better than porn. He picked up the cake he'd set aside and handed it over. Jensen beamed.

"It was ok," he said, peeling the printed wrapper off the cake. "There were a couple typos in the shareholder handbook, but luckily I caught it before it went to the printers." He looked at the wrapper. "Soccer cleats? Really Jay?"

"Hey," Jared said, pulling the bowl of shredded coconut toward him "It is the World Cup. Half my customers are talking about it."

Jensen arched an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. He took a bite of his cake, and a smile spread across his face.

"Orange Creamsicle," he said, and dragged his tongue through the green frosting before taking another bite.

"Your favourite flavour, right?" Jared said. He valiantly ignored the site of Jensen running his tongue round his lips to catch the cake crumbs and started dipping the tops of the cakes into the green-tinted coconut.

Jensen gave him a frosting-sticky kiss, and Jared could taste the traces of orange and vanilla.

"Make that my second-favourite flavour," Jensen said as they drew apart. He licked his lips, and this time Jared let his eyes track the movement. "You nearly done?" Jensen asked.

"Nearly," Jared said. He dipped the last cake and set it on the rack, to tops of them all looking like grass-covered soccer fields. "Just gotta put these decorations in." He jabbed the little soccer ball cake toppers into each cake.

"You're really going all out for this aren't you?" Jensen said, but he helped decorate the few remaining cakes.

"It's only once every four years," Jared said. "Plus, soccer's kind of fun. It's fast moving, it's exciting."

"So's basketball," Jensen argued, as he decorated the last cake.

"And the players are in great shape and take their jerseys off a lot," Jared grinned.

Jensen let out a laugh. "I might have known. So are you saying you'd rather look at Landon Donovan than me?" He teased.

Jared pretended to consider it. "I don't know, are you likely to run around with your shirt off a lot?"

"Not down here Jensen said, as he loosened his tie, "but upstairs, who knows?"

Jared leaned forward and tugged the tie free.

"Score," he said, and dragged Jensen foward for another kiss.


End file.
